


飞越疯人院

by Hogan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 克拉克·肯特在一家精神病院醒来，被告知自己患有妄想症，超人只是他的幻想；而克拉克的室友名为布鲁斯·韦恩，一个幻想自己是蝙蝠侠的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人——克拉克·肯特在精神病院醒来，被告知超人只是自己的幻想。

超人醒来的时候发现自己被绑在床上。

他的手腕与脚踝分别被绑在病床的四角，四肢大张，像只解剖台上的兔子。

卢瑟站在超人的床边，用一种评估危险品的目光俯视他。

**卢瑟穿着一件医生制服。**

超人的脑子里瞬间转过无数种关于眼下这个荒谬情景的推测，每一种都比上一种更不合理。

他尝试着扯断手腕上的布条，但那几条普通的棉布在超级力量下纹丝不动。

卢瑟似乎对超人的反应早有准备，他只是等着克拉克主动放弃无谓的挣扎，然后从床头柜上拿过一本病历，用毫无起伏的口吻说出那个单词——

“名字。”

超人设想了不下十种对话开始的方式，现在的情况不属于任何一种。

卢瑟在做什么？

他询问的对象是超人还是克拉克？

没有等到回答的卢瑟皱起眉头，将问题重复了一遍。

“你的名字。”

“克拉克·肯特。”超人舔了舔嘴唇，谨慎选择那个最安全的答案。

“职业？”

“记者。”超人说，“负责星球日报体育版。”

“你还记得多少？”卢瑟谨慎地盯着他，抛出那个炸弹，“关于 **你是超人** 的部分？”

“……你怎么知道？！”

超人没忍住惊呼出声，他拼命挣扎着想离开病床，身体内每一个细胞都在尖叫。

所以一切都有了解释。

卢瑟知道了超人的人类身份，他用某种手段抓住了超人，想以此为条件与超人谈判。

超人知道现在最好的处理方式是冷静下来，以防止自己在敌人面前暴露更多弱点；但糟糕的猜想不断从他的脑子里冒出，让他无法思考。

卢瑟会怎样对付克拉克报社的同事们？玛莎会怎么样？

超人——克拉克像滚水一样沸腾的思绪忽然被出现在眼前的几张白纸打断。

**那是一份病历，写着克拉克·肯特的名字。**

“夸大妄想症。”卢瑟厌倦地将病历放到克拉克面前，看起来类似的对话在此之前已经发生过，“幻想自己刀枪不入、力大无穷，是个太阳能外星人，能用眼睛喷火呼吸冻冰，一岁的时候搭乘太空舱坠落在玉米田里……”

克拉克看着那份白纸黑字的诊断书，诊断结果的位置清晰地写着“妄想性障碍；夸大妄想症”。超人的大脑疯狂运转，所有的结论都指向莱克斯·卢瑟的阴谋；而另一个声音——更像是“理智”、“常识”或者其他的什么——告诉他卢瑟是对的。

一部分的他仍旧坚信自己是氪星遗孤，他记得氪星语、孤独堡垒和宇宙深处毁灭的行星，他接住飞机，从火场中救人，扶起倒塌的大楼，每一段记忆都真实得无可挑剔；但在所有这一切之外，他也知道杂志上关于宇宙探索的科学进展：这世界上没有外星人，一切只是克拉克的幻想。

**心理学上，称这种疾病为妄想症。**

如同被兜头泼了一盆冷水，克拉克咬着嘴唇，目光在那份确诊克拉克·肯特有精神疾病的病历、卢瑟白大褂胸前的名牌和自己手脚的束缚带上徘徊。

他的手心里渐渐渗出汗水。

“你是谁？”

“莱克斯·卢瑟。”医生取回那份病历，客观地复述自己胸牌上的名字和头衔，“精神病与精神卫生学博士，你的主治医生。”

“我制造了什么麻烦吗？”克拉克小心地问，哪怕关于自己是外星人的认知根深蒂固，但外星人的红披风下面仍旧是那个来自堪萨斯乡下、淳朴老实的小镇男孩。

在他的认知里，将病人的手脚和床铺捆在一起的做法和抽血测心率不同，它绝对不是精神科对待患者的惯例。

“你指的是哪一种类型的麻烦？指控我想用氯丙嗪给你下毒？从窗口跳下去因为觉得自己能飞？还是在每日例行的换药时间猜测我助手的底裤颜色，好证明你有X视线？”

“……然后我猜对了？”

医生从鼻子里喷了口气：“是的，感谢你了不起的洞察力，‘超人先生’，那次之后我的护士就拒绝来这个房间查房了。”

克拉克看向自己的左手。输液用的一次性针头埋在手背鼓起的静脉里，由塑料和金属构成，看不出丝毫与氪石相关的成分，而这间病房哪里都没有红太阳灯……

他失去了钢铁之躯。

**——他从不曾拥有钢铁之躯。**

“我不知道……你如何证明这是真的？”克拉克提出整段事情中最大的疑点，“我对于住院的过程没有任何记忆。”

“麻醉剂的后遗症。在两天前的那场混乱里，我们不得不使用大剂量麻醉剂，它会给你的神经系统造成一些损伤。大部分情况下是可逆性记忆混乱，不排除永久性丧失某段记忆的可能。”

医生对克拉克丢出一大段术语，他在病历上写了几句话后将它夹在胳膊底下。

“我可以见玛莎吗？”

克拉克需要一个真相，而玛莎不会欺骗他。

“明天是医院的探访日，我印象中她总会带着苹果派来看望儿子；而假如一切顺利，在这阶段的治疗结束后，你可以回家陪母亲过圣诞。”卢瑟毫无激情地结束他的演讲，与超人印象中那个善于煽动人心的反派截然不同。

他从克拉克病床前离开，看样子准备去检查下一位病人。

“请，请等一下，医生！”

克拉克匆忙叫住卢瑟，他试图说服后者为自己解开这些该死的绳子，至少也要争取到上厕所不需额外申请的权力。

“你真的不需要用这东西把我绑在床上。”他说，诚恳地注视对方的眼睛，试图表现得尽可能无害，“现在我知道这是治疗，我不会逃跑的。”

公认的“狗狗眼攻击”并非总是有效。

“想都别想！”医生恶狠狠地瞪着那个重度妄想症患者，“你们上周末刚刚联手把医院的护工从二楼丢了下去！就因为他涂了万圣节唇彩！”

“我们？”

克拉克眨眨眼，失去那段记忆给他带来的问题或许比想象中更严重，他对卢瑟口中的协力者毫无印象。

“有时间可以认识一下你隔壁床的病友，他自称蝙蝠侠。”卢瑟屈起指节敲着手中的病历本，不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“梦想着拯救世界……真甜啊我的小伙子们。”

克拉克朝自己身后看去。自从醒来后他的全部注意力都在莱克斯·卢瑟身上，一直没留心这个房间的其他地方。

病房是中规中矩的矩形，角落里有一个关着门的卫生间，周围四堵墙和头顶的天花板都用石灰水刷得惨白；墙上没有任何装饰，唯独对着门的那面墙上有一扇窗，相比房间的面积而言有些小，为防止病人逃跑装了铁栏。

靠窗的床铺上坐着一个男人，清晨的阳光勾勒出他轮廓坚毅的侧脸，他沉默地望着窗外，安静得仿佛一个不存在的人。

**他穿着束缚衣。**

“……你好？”

男人像猎鹰那样拧过脖子盯视克拉克，背光的脸孔上五官并不清晰，唯独一双钴蓝色眼睛清晰得惊人，尖锐得像开了刃的刀。

 

**——Strange。**

**——Dangerous。**

**——Beautiful。**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克有个名为布鲁斯·韦恩的室友，他幻想自己是蝙蝠侠

布鲁斯·韦恩是纽约一对普通商人夫妇的独子。

而在他自己的幻想中，他生活在一个名为哥谭的城市里，是富可敌国的亿万富翁、夜夜笙歌的花花公子，以及，一个在夜晚打击犯罪的黑暗英雄。

最糟糕的部分是，在现实世界中，布鲁斯·韦恩确实是个天才。

“五个跨领域的博士学位，格斗和极限运动爱好者，同时具有极强的反社会人格和暴力倾向……你不会想知道一个高智商的疯子能有多危险。”

卢瑟告诉克拉克为什么他的室友需要一件束缚衣，以及警告他尽量避免与对方接触。

“上周末的事情我不想再来一次了。”他离开病房前对克拉克说，将一个呼叫装置用胶带缠在克拉克触手可及的地方，“如果韦恩有什么异常举动，按这个呼叫按钮。”

事实上，韦恩根本没有卢瑟提及哪怕百分之一的危险，他用了整个上午看着窗口，像一尊雕塑一样一动不动。

克拉克歪着脑袋观察他一上午，差点把自己看落枕。

直到某种生理冲动终止了他的观察。

“你有办法帮我解开这些束缚带吗？我想去厕所。” 克拉克活动他的脖子，对着天花板高声说。

虽然连他自己也觉得求助一个除了脑袋之外都被绑在束缚衣里的男人很可笑，但假设布鲁斯·韦恩真如医生所说是个高智商的危险品，他肯定有办法帮克拉克解开束缚带。

不知道是不是超人那部分人格作祟，克拉克想在卢瑟面前保留那么点微不足道的隐私。

他的室友不出意料的没有给出半点回应。

于是克拉克继续说下去——

“卢瑟医生只给了我一个呼叫器，而它的作用还是为了防止你失控……我不保证如果用这个解决自己的生理问题，他们会不会一冲进来就给你打镇定剂。”

隔壁床的方向传来响动，克拉克忍着颈部肌肉的酸痛朝左手边转过头，正看到那个陌生男人从床上跳下来，轻而易举地在脚尖上找到平衡。

如果不是亲眼看到，克拉克一定没法相信这事儿：束缚衣把布鲁斯绑得像个木乃伊，但他活动起来简直天杀的灵敏。

而且那男人的模样也是天杀的英俊。

他跳到克拉克床边，俯身用牙齿拉扯那些束缚带。

克拉克感觉到潮热的呼吸拂过手腕上没有病号服遮挡的皮肤。

嘿伙计，那些布条应该没法这么简单被解开，你这么做或许不是很对得起你的牙齿和高智商。

但在他把这句话说出口之前，松脱的布条已经顺着他的右手滑了下去。

布鲁斯一言不发跳回自己的病床，像记忆合金一样重新找回刚才的姿势，继续对着那一小块蓝天出神。

剩下的时间里克拉克没工夫再和布鲁斯搭讪，他以最快速度将自己从剩下的三条束缚带里解脱出来，冲向角落的卫生间。

但当他解决了眼下最紧迫的问题后，对室友的好奇心又回来了。

他站在两床之间的过道上，小心与布鲁斯的床位保持着半米以上的距离，以防激惹到对方。

“你真的幻想自己是一个叫蝙蝠侠的超级英雄？”

“……”

“没有丝毫超能力？认真的？那你用什么打击罪犯？只靠枪械和格斗术？”

“……”

“你要怎么保证每夜在你的城市巡逻？当你必须与三个女模特上床的时候？你的人设已经脱离实际了。”

虽然它确实酷毙了，克拉克默默补充。

他没期待能从对方那里得到什么像样的回答。老实讲，现在他甚至有点怀疑自己的室友是个自闭症。但在他放弃撩拨男人，准备回到床上时，一个陌生的、沙哑低沉的声音在病房里响起——

“你想要和我讨论‘实际’？当你自己是一个穿着紧身衣、会飞还会喷火的外星人的时候？此外，我不用枪。”

那个男人有一口优雅的牛津腔，倒是很符合他出身名门的设定。

“你知道我？”克拉克猛地转过身来。

如果布鲁斯的记忆能证明超人的存在，那么眼下的事情确实是一个阴谋无疑。

“因为我听到你们的对话。”男人说，仍旧保持着他眺望远方的动作，“夸大妄想的机制，是大脑利用已知信息构架出一个虚假的世界。一旦我知道你幻想出的形象，当蝙蝠侠需要一个同伴的时候，我的大脑就会自动在想象世界中加入关于超人的记忆；同样的道理，我将阻挠自己的医生和护工想象成反派。”

“哇哦。”克拉克发出干巴巴地感叹，除了这个之外什么都说不出来，“哇哦。”

“我有一个心理学博士学位。”布鲁斯回答了那个单字后面潜在的问题。

 **天才。五个跨领域的博士学位。** 克拉克想起主治医生查房时说过的话，设法让自己不那么嫉妒。

“那么用用你的专业知识，韦恩博士，告诉我该怎么治愈这种疾病。”

布鲁斯没什么身体上的反应，他确实与克拉克交谈，但僵硬的姿势让他看起来更像是自言自语。

“……它也有可能是一个强大的魔法。假如超级英雄的部分才是真实的，那么我们都不可避免幻想过‘正常的’生活，它利用了我们的逃避心理。”

“为什么你要逃避成为一个英雄？”

“在我八岁的时候，我的父母被杀了。那之后，没有什么是好的。”

“呃……我很抱歉……可我不觉得超人的生活很糟。”克拉克迟疑地辩驳，“我本可以拥有力量、名望、满足感，为什么我要逃避它？”

“ _ **孤独。**_ ”布鲁斯说，“你来到地球肯定不是因为叛逆期而离家出走，如果失去父母已经足够一个人感到孤独，另一个失去故乡的人会怎样？”

他是对的。

克拉克绝望地意识到这一点。现在所有事情都变得更糟了，像潘多拉打开魔盒，克拉克无法抵抗诱惑选择和这个疯疯癫癫的天才搭话，然后将自己卡在了现实与虚幻的边界线上。

**所有事情都可能是假的，和它们完全真实的概率一样高。**

“要么这边，要么那边……你怎么能同时坐在两张椅子上？”他忍不住质疑对方，想要从这个尴尬的平衡点解脱出来。

“蝙蝠侠怀疑一切。”

“所以假设的基础还是‘蝙蝠侠’？你不能用结论证明结论！”

“逻辑学不错，小镇男孩。”

“如果你怀疑一切，还有什么是真实存在的呢？”

“我。”

克拉克没忍住笑出来：“所以这是你的理论核心？蝙蝠侠先生，‘Je pense, donc je suis’？”

_（此处为笛卡尔的名言，“我想，所以我是”，旧译我思故我在但那个翻译有歧义。）_

“哦。”束缚衣里的年轻男人在这段对话中第一次正眼看向克拉克，苍白的薄唇勾起一个假笑，“你知道笛卡尔。”

那个笑容脆弱又锋利，像一道电流，沿着克拉克的脊椎噼啪炸开。

“或许我确实是个疯子，但我又不傻。”他强调说，克制着颤抖的冲动，“我是古典文学系毕业的，甚至还是星球日报的记者。”

“体育版记者。”布鲁斯补充道。

克拉克夸张地皱眉撇嘴，双手环抱在胸前，用动作表现出“咱俩这事儿没完”的态度。

他浮夸的表演再次赢得布鲁斯一个笑容。

布鲁斯很特殊。

不仅仅因为他比克拉克见过的所有人都英俊，更不因为他和克拉克同病相怜。

这个男人孤僻、睿智、矛盾，理智又疯狂，有着尖锐而辛辣的幽默感。

克拉克意外地发现自己并没有感觉到被冒犯。

布鲁斯昂起头，用钴蓝色的眼珠打量他：“现在，小记者，你打算一直站在哪里和我讨论哲学，还是行行好给我倒杯水？”

克拉克毫无疑问地选择后者。

“要不要听听‘体育版记者’的意见？”他坐到男人床边，将杯子放到对方唇边，看着他小口啜饮，“这件事里还有一点说不通，人们幻想只因为他们向往美好之物，而你构筑了一个完全痛苦的世界，却不肯放弃它——我对自己的妄想至少还能用杰克苏解释，你知道，钢铁之躯与超级力量之类的，所有男孩子小时候都渴望的东西。”

“ _ **因为她是哥谭。**_ ”

“但你甚至无法证明它——”克拉克指了指自己的额头，“你的哥谭和我的大都会，它们可能仅仅是某个邪恶幻想的一部分。”

“是的，我不能。”男人阴郁地说。

“你确实是个聪明人。”克拉克叹了口气，伸手拉扯对方束缚衣上的皮带，“所以为什么不表现得聪明一点呢？好设法摆脱这些东西？”

“所有自由都要付出代价。”

布鲁斯单方面地结束这场谈话，重新看向他的窗户，无论克拉克再做什么都不能吸引他的注意了。

克拉克感到十分失落，他喝掉杯子里剩下的那一半水，把自己丢回病床上，盯着天花板发愣。

他忽然明白布鲁斯为什么喜欢望着窗外。至少在他眼前只有单一的白色时，他不需要思考天花板是不是真的。

克拉克真希望自己没有布鲁斯疯得那么厉害，但从现实意义上看，一个外星人远比有变装癖的亿万富翁科幻多了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的父母在他八岁的时候被枪杀了——那并不完全是真的。

“韦恩 _ **幻想**_ 自己的父母死于他八岁时的一场抢劫案。”卢瑟说。

 

少了布鲁斯的帮助，克拉克理所当然没法把自己绑回床上，只能在晚间查房时恳求主治医生对他网开一面，希望能在母亲前来探视时让她少担心一点。

卢瑟没有追究克拉克是如何在动弹不得的前提下解开四肢的束缚带，他敷衍地教训了克拉克的室友几句，似乎早已习惯韦恩能造成的问题。

然后现在，克拉克被带到单独的谈话室进行心理评估，以判定他的精神状况好到足够摆脱那些束缚带——在经历了布鲁斯对世界及自我的双重否定后，保持“正常”实在不是件容易的事情——同时从卢瑟医生口中得知，布鲁斯·韦恩并不真是一个父母双亡的孤儿。

克拉克为这个事实诧异地瞪大了眼：“布鲁斯的父母没有死？”

“是的他们没有。如果你真想知道，我得说韦恩夫妇的健康状况比我还好。”卢瑟忍无可忍地翻了个白眼，手中的钢笔恶狠狠地在笔记本上写下几个字，“要知道医生是个容易过劳死的职业。”

“所以布鲁斯……我不理解。”克拉克摇着头，手指攥紧身下的椅子。

谁会为了成为英雄在想象中谋杀自己的父母？

布鲁斯·韦恩的理智确实摇摇欲坠地挂在刀尖上，但他对于失去双亲的哀恸并非虚假。克拉克没办法想象这个男人只为了守护一个不存在的城市，而亲手在自己的幻想中给父母宣判死刑。

卢瑟医生叹了口气，用手帕擦拭他因操劳过度而寸草不生的光头：“或许因为他在大学选修的科目是古希腊悲喜剧，而你更欣赏好莱坞的英雄大片。谢天谢地，你们都没有疯到开始追捧《彩虹小马》。”

克拉克勉强笑了笑。

“好了。”医生合起他的本子，给了克拉克一个赦令，“我不会要求他们给你继续上束缚带，但你要保证再不听从韦恩那些见鬼的计划——上次被你们推下楼的护工扭伤了脚腕，迟早有一天，韦恩会计划从更高的楼层上把人扔下来。”

“背叛布鲁斯”这个念头确实让克拉克犹豫了一下，但“停止把人丢下楼”实在不是什么令人难以答应的要求。

所有医生都喜欢听话的病人，精神病院尤其如此。

见到克拉克同意自己的条件，就连总是一副被人欠了几百万美元模样的卢瑟，也变得和蔼可亲起来。

“享受你的探访日，小镇男孩。”他说，挥手示意克拉克离开。

克拉克礼貌地向他的主治医生道谢，离开谈话室前，又停下来望向医生。

“那天韦恩夫妇也会到场吗？”他问，感觉自己心跳得飞快，“他们会来探望布鲁斯吗？”

“韦恩拒绝接受探视。”卢瑟说，怜悯地看了克拉克一眼，“因为他坚信自己的父母已经死了。”

 

当克拉克独自走回病房，没有被强迫穿上束缚衣，身后也没有跟着任何医护人员时，布鲁斯就看出了那个事实。

“享受你的探访日。”他说。

男人被包裹在纯白色的束缚衣里，正午的阳光直射在他脸上。他的脸孔苍白，双手交叠在胸口，像是壁画中倾听天音的圣徒。

克拉克忽然无法直视那双透彻而锐利的蓝眼睛。

他不知道两人之中谁的处境更糟些。

**——克拉克·肯特相信自己疯了，而布鲁斯·韦恩相信他的父母死了。**

 

第二天上午，克拉克见到了玛莎。

玛莎含着眼泪拥抱他，她亲吻他的额头，怜惜地叫他“小男孩”。她的嘴唇与拥抱都是那样真实，真实得令克拉克无法怀疑这个世界是假的。

“你最近好些了吗？我的克拉克，在这里一定很辛苦。”玛莎抓着克拉克的手，泪眼朦胧地仔细观察他，试图辨别自己的儿子是否在医院里掉了斤两。

“我在这里很好，妈，而且我也感觉自己好多了。”

“医生肯让你回家过圣诞节吗？吉姆先生昨天还打电话给我，问我要不要预定火鸡，但如果只有我一个人的话，火鸡实在太浪费了……”

克拉克顽皮地眨眨眼，像他还是偷藏圣诞礼物的小男生那样神秘地笑起来：“你可以去老吉姆的农场里挑一只大火鸡，我会帮你吃完它的。”

那一刻绽放在玛莎脸上的笑容值得一切。

而如果布鲁斯对发生在自己房间中的事情，或者说，对克拉克的那些发言以及母子间亲切的交谈有什么微词，他也没有表现出来。

玛莎离开后，克拉克迫不及待地找到主治医生。

“我记得您曾经说过我可以有一个圣诞假期？”他问，紧紧跟在卢瑟身后。

卢瑟正在例行查房，手中拿着一本病历翻看，回答也含糊又敷衍：“是的，是的，只要你能好好表现……”

“请您说得清楚些，卢瑟先生，这件事有具体的定义吗？”

医生终于从他的病历中抬起头，拿着钢笔把锲而不舍跟着自己的小镇男孩一路戳到墙上去——

“服从医嘱！按时吃药！不要总幻想自己是一个穿着三色紧身衣满世界乱飞的外星人！”

 

那晚克拉克躺回病床上时，满脑子都是圣诞火鸡、农场和玛莎。

“布鲁斯。”他对着黑漆漆的房间说，“晚安。”

房间里一片寂静。

“你在生气吗？”克拉克忍不住转向窗户的方向，小心翼翼地询问，“因为我要离开这里回家去过圣诞？因为我否认自己作为超人的记忆是真实的？”

布鲁斯·韦恩——蝙蝠侠知晓超人的存在。即是说， _当克拉克否认超人的真实性，他同样否认了蝙蝠侠。_

有太多证据能证明超人只是一个小记者的幻想了。

这世界上没有外星人，即便真的有一个，也不可能克服万有引力，不可能以光速飞行，不可能用眼睛点燃木材或者用呼吸冻结大海。

但在见到布鲁斯之后，克拉克没办法说服自己那只是简单的妄想症，然后用氯丙嗪或者氟哌啶醇治好这种精神疾病。

男人太聪明也太理智。他的言行都让人无法否认“幻想”的真实性，他知道自己在做什么以及要相信什么；以至于仅仅因为那是他所坚守的，就值得克拉克谨慎对待它。

布鲁斯是一个克拉克无法破解的魔咒，又或者是一个烙印，深深蚀刻在他的视网膜上，以至于克拉克会一次次看到那个画面：布鲁斯如何从那一小片阳光里转过头来，严苛地紧抿的薄唇又是如何露出微笑。

他们只相处了短短两日，但克拉克不想——克拉克无法想象自己丢下他。

“只是一个假释，圣诞假期后我还会回到这里。”他说，指尖无意识的在棉布床单上划拉，“我妈……我妈妈很担心我，无论这个世界是真实还是魔法，我不能让她在圣诞节还是孤零零一个人。”

这句话开启了连克拉克自己也不知道的一个闸门。自他从病床上醒来的一刻起，便一直深陷在认知与现实完全分离的焦虑与恐慌中，属于自我认知中超人的部分逼迫他把它们藏得太深；直到现在，在这个漆黑无光的夜晚、只有克拉克与布鲁斯，只有超人和蝙蝠侠的空间里，那种焦虑与恐慌必须要找到一个途径宣泄出来。

“除了农场与玛莎，这里没什么我熟悉的东西了。”

“我想和母亲一起过圣诞。”

“我想见玛莎。”

没有人回答他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特一次失败的逃跑，以及，一次成功的成为英雄

克拉克醒来时，布鲁斯已经用他的标准姿势坐在窗边沉思。

克拉克甚至怀疑男人根本没有睡过，那套束缚衣看起来也并不像是能让人穿着它放松休息的款式。

“你想要去洗手间吗？”他坐到布鲁斯床边，努力寻找一个话题。

“我去过了。”布鲁斯回答。

布鲁斯是如何在手脚都被绑住的情况下去洗手间，这件事对克拉克而言实在是个迷，好在他至少证明了对方还愿意与他说话。

“你在想什么？”克拉克朝男人坐着的位置挪近了几英寸，“你看起来和前几天不一样。”

“……你昨天说你可以回到农场过圣诞。”

“是的。”克拉克茫然地眨眼，然后意识到自己究竟对布鲁斯做了什么。

布鲁斯·韦恩的家庭名存实亡，而克拉克昨晚所说的话——哪怕他并没有那种意思——确实每个字都是在男人面前炫耀。

“这没关系的，布鲁斯，我们可以去找卢瑟医生，或许他会允许你和我一起去堪萨斯过圣诞！”

“老天在上，我又不会因为这种事嫉妒你！”布鲁斯抱怨了一句，抬头看向晴朗的天空，“这或许是一个突破口……没有魔法能真正建造一个完整的世界，或许这栋楼就是它的极限。若事实如此，我们——我可以从外面找到魔法的破绽。”

克拉克望向布鲁斯所看的那片蓝天，或许它蓝得太透明了，但他又无法想象“真实的”蓝天应该是什么样子。

“你仍旧相信关于蝙蝠侠的记忆是真实的。”他收回目光，转而看着他的室友。

“我只是支付不起判断失误的代价。”布鲁斯回答，“我不能离开哥谭。”

“但你的哥谭——它可能只是你的幻想。”

“ _ **如果它是真的呢？**_ ”

这个问题如同梦魇般纠缠着克拉克，即便是到来的圣诞假期也没能让他摆脱它的阴影。

但他在圣诞假期的前一日还是起了个大早，按照卢瑟开出的日程表，今天应该是他和玛莎一起回家的日子。

所有事情都和之前的每一天没有区别，直到卢瑟结束查房后离开，克拉克隔壁床上的男人忽然挪动身体，离开窗口的位置。

“布鲁斯？”

“医生和医院的保安们会在一刻钟后交班，那时将是医院防守最松懈的时候。”

“等等，你该不会是想要——”

克拉克的话还没有说完，布鲁斯已经跳下床，从束缚衣里挣脱出来。

他以奇怪的姿势扭动浑身各处的关节，像蛇蜕皮一样将紧裹在身上的那层衣物丢到一旁。

布鲁斯在束缚衣下方只穿了一条内裤，这让克拉克一时不知道该把眼睛放到什么地方；好在男人并没打算用这件事逗弄小镇男孩，他只是走到墙角的一个矮柜旁，背对克拉克找出替换的病号服。

“你能够……”克拉克讷讷地说，差点找不回他的舌头，“你能解开这套衣服。”

“是的我能。这些记忆在我的脑子里。”布鲁斯停下穿衣服的动作，从眼角睨着身后的克拉克，“但一旦被发现，他们会用更有效的手段控制我，我只有一次机会这么做。”

在最初的惊讶过去之后，克拉克不明白布鲁斯为什么与自己说这些话，就像他不明白对方为什么选择在自己面前做出逃跑的行为；然后他意识到，布鲁斯也在挣扎。

_他希望克拉克阻止自己。_

克拉克不知道那件事更令他震动：布鲁斯也在幻想和现实之间动摇；抑或者，布鲁斯把阻止他的权力交给了克拉克。

而克拉克错过了这次——又或许是仅有的一次机会。

“替我向玛莎问好。”

布鲁斯说，随后消失在门口。

克拉克对着空空如也的房间愣了几秒，才如梦初醒地追出去。

他在走廊尽头处的阳台拦住了自己的室友。

二楼北侧有一个建在户外的小阳台，作为探访者和工作人员的吸烟区——在这里工作的人总需要一些途径来宣泄心情——而据卢瑟医生所说，那个倒霉的护工就是从这里被两个病患丢下了楼。

布鲁斯站在阳台上，冬季的北风鼓起宽大的病号服，套在其中的男人显得苍白而瘦弱。

他听到克拉克的脚步，从栏杆前转过身来。

“你应该做一个听话的病人，等着稍后他们来假释你。”布鲁斯说，将一条腿迈出护栏，“现在回去病房，装作出门散步而不知道我的去向，这能保住你的圣诞假期。”

“我不能让你一个人走。”克拉克说，急匆匆迈上前两步，伸手拉住对方的衣摆。

男人推开克拉克，看起来执拗又不耐烦：“听着，或许你们都认为我疯了，但我不会伤害任何人。”

“你会伤害自己。”

布鲁斯站在阳台上、衣摆被寒风吹乱的画面，让克拉克感到某种切实的恐惧。

——如果让布鲁斯单独离开，克拉克或许会从此失去他。

“我得和你一起走。”他说。

 

布鲁斯并没有时间和克拉克僵持太久。

因此男人很快让步。他翻过阳台的护栏，沿着外墙装饰与排水管下到地面，示意克拉克跟上自己。

哪怕有布鲁斯在下面接应，克拉克也差点被困在排水管上，但布鲁斯灵活得就好像他这辈子都生活在墙上。

二十分钟后，克拉克气喘吁吁地坐在一辆车里，布鲁斯只用了三分钟不到就撬开了这辆车，甚至没有触动警报。

“你曾说你是蝙蝠侠，我现在开始觉得那应该是真的。”克拉克喃喃自语，近乎敬畏地看着男人摆弄电路板下方的电线，“如果你不是个义警，就只能是个罪犯。”

“这两者之间差别不大。”布鲁斯一边说一边发动了汽车。

两个病人的逃跑行动很快被院方发现，老福特开过一个街区后之后，精神病院的车子追上了他们。

“他们追上来了！”克拉克频频回头，透过后车窗看向紧跟着两人的几辆面包车。

“不行！”驾驶座的男人大声抱怨，一拳砸在仪表盘上，“我要投诉那些不定期保养汽车又不给油箱加满油的司机！”

他赶在千钧一发时闯了一个红灯，一辆横向行驶的公交车擦着他们的车尾疾驰而过，将追捕者隔在另一头。布鲁斯猛地将方向盘打到底，汽车在马路上掉了个头，冲进一条窄小的胡同，轮胎与地面摩擦发出令人牙酸的嘶声。

布鲁斯把车子停在一堆废弃的建筑材料前面。

“跟我来。”他对克拉克说。

他们抛下汽车，钻进纽约角落那些四通八达的小巷里。

克拉克不知道他的同伴学习过，或者，经历过什么，只是每当他以为没有路的时候，布鲁斯总能找到一个钻过铁丝网或者翻越围墙的方式。

现在他们站在一条潮湿的巷子里，两侧是爬满苔藓和霉斑的砖墙。布鲁斯扫了一眼不远处的消防通道和门边打开盖子的垃圾箱，告诉克拉克他们正在一家中餐馆的后门。

“好消息是现在没有到他们的营业时间，”他说，“暂时不会有人从这扇门里出来。”

垃圾桶后面忽然传出怪异的声响，布鲁斯顿时像刺猬那样警惕地竖起浑身尖刺。

“放松，布鲁斯，不过是一只猫。”克拉克说，走上前把后腿卡在砖缝里的黑猫抱出来，“它不是追捕者，不是邪恶的魔法师，肚子里也没有通往异世界的密道。”

黑猫在他怀里打了个滚，发出惬意的小呼噜。

布鲁斯防御性地将手臂环抱在胸口，看起来似乎想要出言讽刺克拉克几句，但最后只是从鼻子里哼了一声。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克环顾四周，视线扫过小巷里裸露的砖墙、中餐馆后门油腻的垃圾桶和自己怀里的黑猫，“这里有任何事情能证明我们所在的世界是虚假的吗？”

这太困难了。克拉克对自己说，这太困难了。当他接触这个世界越多，就越觉得超人是假的。

不远处街道上传来的喧嚣声加剧了这种感觉。从克拉克隐约听到的几个词语来看，他们似乎联络的警方，打算封锁这篇街区，进行拉网式搜捕。

“……我需要更多证据。”男人保守地说，看起来不比克拉克有更多进展，“你呢？你怎么看？”

近在咫尺的追捕者和幻想逐渐破灭的绝望让克拉克开始焦躁起来：“你想要我说什么？从这个没有任何超自然现象的世界和不断被外星人侵略的地球之间选择更真实的那个吗？”

布鲁斯沉默下来。

他看着克拉克，钢蓝色眼睛在昏暗的空间里像是笼罩在密林深处的霾。

“救命——”

小孩的尖叫打破了凝重的气氛。

两人对视一眼，朝声音传来的方向跑去。

他们从两栋楼之间的夹缝挤进隔壁的小巷。呼救的是一个瘦小的男孩，他趴在水泥地上，鼻子血流不止，廉价的套头衫破了好几处，手指却死死扯着一个壮汉的裤脚。

“那是给我妈妈买药的！”男孩大声叫喊，手臂抱住男人的小腿。

壮汉的手里抓着一个破旧的棕色钱包，他用脏兮兮的皮鞋猛踹小孩的肚子，骂骂咧咧地想要甩开男孩。

布鲁斯从影子里扑向抢劫犯，手臂从后方锁住对方的脖颈，干净利落地让那个大块头晕过去。

他的动作凶狠而凌厉，看着他仿佛看一头伏击猎物的黑豹，或者划破天空的闪光。

克拉克的脑中有一瞬间闪过那句话——

**他是蝙蝠侠。**

“没事了，孩子。”克拉克走上前，用袖子帮那个男孩擦掉鼻血，“你表现得很勇敢。”

男孩攥着失而复得的钱包，双眼放光地看着两人：“刚刚那真酷——你们是英雄吗？”

克拉克一时语塞。

在另一段记忆里，当孩子们拉着他的红披风的时候，他会微笑着点头，摆出超人的标准姿势，和欢呼的小英雄迷签名或者合影。

直到这时，克拉克才意识到他是如此渴望回到那种生活里去，那些克拉克·肯特是超人的日子。

但此时他不会飞，没有热视线、超级力量或者钢铁之躯，头发几周没理过，穿着疯人院的病号服。

出乎克拉克意料的是，布鲁斯在他身边蹲下来，对男孩伸出左手。

“是的。”他说，用最神圣与严肃的口吻宣布，“我们在执行秘密任务，勇敢的年轻人，是否能请你提供协助，对我们的行踪严格保密？”

“当然，英雄先生！”男孩激动地握住布鲁斯的手，右手对着男人敬了个童子军礼，“保证完成任务！”

克拉克看着那男孩消失在不远处的拐角，布鲁斯则将注意力放在巷子另一头。

“如果我没有猜错，那后面是贫民区。”他打量小巷尽头一道简陋的围墙，墙上的几块木板被拆掉，露出一个可供成年人通过的缺口，“从那里穿过去可以甩掉那些人。”

“等一下，这里有十美元……可能是刚才那个孩子掉下来的。”克拉克弯腰拾起地上的一张纸币，“对他而言，十美元不是笔小数目。”

“别傻了，你现在不可能从这里出去。”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“医院的人会立刻发现你。”

“这条巷子不短。”克拉克朝男孩离开的方向追过去，“或许我们能追上他。”

当他跑到两侧高楼投下的阴影尽头时，那个男孩已经走到马路中央，而对面的人行道上就站着几个全副武装的警察。

“现在你可以收起那份同情心了。”布鲁斯的声音从他身后响起，“你没可能把它物归原主的，如果你现在被抓住，可不是被取消圣诞假期那么简单。”

克拉克的视线在手上的纸币和男孩瘦弱的背影间转了个来回，忧虑地叹了口气：“恐怕是……”

他的话音未落，一辆失控的公交车从路口疾驰而来。

在克拉克能做出反应之前，布鲁斯已经从他身后冲了出去。

他跑向那个男孩，像高举长矛冲向风车的骑士。

两人与疯狂的巴士擦肩而过，布鲁斯的后背重重撞在人行道上，怀里抱着被突如其来变故吓呆的孩子。

警察们在最初的诧异后，迅速扑上去将穿着病号服的男人按住，一个人拿着镇定剂扎进挣扎的精神病人颈侧。

“这个男人患有精神疾病！”穿着医院服装的工作人员跑上前，“他的危险性极高，可能会伤害那个孩子！”

他将男孩从布鲁斯怀里扯出来，交给最近的警察。

冷汗浸透了克拉克的后背，他往后退了一步，下意识转头看了看身后曲折幽深的长巷。

对布鲁斯的逮捕和撞上护栏的公交车将街头搞得一片混乱，克拉克可以在那些人发现前逃跑，设法回到堪萨斯，陪着玛莎一起吃圣诞大餐；而不是在圣诞节再次回到那间疯人院，面对药物、束具和白色墙壁。

他将是自由的——

“我在这里。”

克拉克举起双手，从藏身的小巷走出来。

在精神病院专用的面包车赶到前，他带着塑料手铐守在布鲁斯身边，担忧地看护昏迷中的男人。被布鲁斯所救的男孩偷偷从人群里挤到克拉克身旁。

克拉克趁机把那十美元交给他。

“英雄先生，他们是坏人吗？”男孩小声问，“我能帮助你们吗？要怎么联络你们所在的组织？”

“这是一个计划。”克拉克同样压低声音回答他，神秘地眨眼，“我们假装自己被抓，让坏人放松警惕——执行你的任务，年轻人，不要告诉任何人我们的身份。”

他看着那个男孩认真地点头，跑出他的视野。

两个逃跑的病人在医生的指挥下被押上车。布鲁斯被关进车尾专用的铁笼里，克拉克则因为表现得理智而无害，被允许继续带着手铐坐在后排座位。

车子驶向他们早些时候逃出的牢笼，行道树的影子从不透明的玻璃上一排排晃过去，道路漫长得仿佛没有尽头。

布鲁斯无知无觉地躺在笼子里，双眉紧锁，蜷缩成一团。

“我不知道你是不是蝙蝠侠。”克拉克轻声说，他努力靠向车尾的笼子，隔着铁栏抓住男人的手，“但你是个 _英雄_ 。”

他闭上眼，脑海中交替闪过大都会、农场与玛莎。

“ _ **……或许我也是。**_ ” 


End file.
